


Good boys deserve good boyfriends

by Anonymous



Series: Exploring some kinks [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom Wonpil, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pet Play, Smut, Sub Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jae just wanted to try out some of his new clothing, but it ended in his boyfriend being a bit more into it than he first thought.Or where Jae dresses up as a kitten and Wonpil doesn't seem to mind it at all.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Exploring some kinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420090
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Good boys deserve good boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it

"Jaehyung? Jae, baby, I'm home." Jae stopped with everything he was doing. He quickly ran towards the bathroom door and shut it. He slowly slid down to the floor, hearing Wonpil knock softly on the door. Jae felt guilty but too embarrassed to actually open the door for his boyfriend. "Hey, baby, what's wrong? Are you ill?" Wonpil asked, knocking another time. Jae sighed deeply.

"No," he mumbled, looking down at his hands. "'m fine Wonpil-ah." His quiet voice didn't help Jae's case at this moment. He sounded ill- or at least not completely well. Jae fumbled with his folded hands, hoping with all of his heart that Wonpil would just drop this if he saw him this vulnerable. Jae couldn’t handle the humiliation otherwise.

"Are you sure? Jaehyung, you sound ill." Wonpil knocks continued. "Can you unlock the door for me? I want to check on you." Even behind the door, Jae could feel Wonpil's frown and pout. He scrambled all his self-esteem together and got up from the floor. It took him a couple of seconds before actually opening the door. Wonpil just stared at Jae, before giggling. "Oh my- I- I didn't know -this- was what your Tumblr was about... I just thought you had a weird fascination for cats or something..." Jae whined. His lips formed into a pout that Wonpil gladly pecked.

"Stop," Jae shakily cried out. His voice was so goddamn whiny, making shivers run down Wonpil's spine. He tiptoed, reaching to kiss Jae's lips another time, this time more fully, making the younger lean into his embrace. His hands slipped towards Jae's neck, where he helped to secure the cat-collar that Jae was first holding.

"Oh is my baby embarrassed..." Wonpil scoffed as he placed his hands lower, closer to Jae's thighs. "You're a bad kitty, aren't you. So, so bad... Maybe we need to teach a lesson huh, how does that sound." Jae's breath was warm against Wonpil's skin. "Does that sound nice... Little kitty... My little kitty..." Jae hummed. It sounded amazing.

(=‘ｘ‘=)

Jae was curled up, curled up into a ball, his cat ears were secured via headband to his head. His tail was hanging over his body. Wonpil was in the kitchen, doing God knows what. Jae was waiting, waiting for the younger to finally return to the waiting kitty. Jae sat up straight onto his knees, his hands resting between them. He lowered his head, shaking the bell that was connected to his collar. Finally, Wonpil walked into the room.

"How's my kitty doing?" He carefully scratched against Jae's cheek, the older purred, his head rubbing against Wonpil's soft and small hand. Wonpil grinned, petting Jae's dirty blond locks. "What safe words today, huh? Just the normal reds and greens." Jae nodded as he licked Wonpil's fingers that were still lingering close to his face. "Do I taste good, huh? I bet I do..." Jae hummed, leaning closer to Wonpil.

"Kiss me?" His voice was barely a whisper, but it carried so much impatience and need that Wonpil kissed Jae without asking twice. Without letting him beg for his kisses. Wonpil was just whipped. Their kiss easily got a little too intense, Wonpil taking the lead as he pulled Jae down on the couch, on top of him. Jae parted his lips and Wonpil sucked down on the elder's lips, biting until the sweet taste of iron formed.

"Jesus-" Wonpil had to control himself of swearing when he's around, but how could he control himself like this- like when Jae's hands would slip further down to the most sinful places- how did God ever want him to be quiet in these kinds of situations. Jae pulled back, taking Wonpil's fingers to his mouth and slowly sucking on them, saliva sticking to Wonpil's bigger, piano fingers as Jae pulled them in and out and back in. Wonpil just stared at him with wide eyes before. "What a bad, bad kitten are you... Sucking down on my fingers like that... There are more parts waiting, right?" Jae whined

"St- Stowp..." His speech didn't get better with Wonpil's fingers in his mouth, but who cares. Wonpil chuckled, letting Jae suck him off as he himself started biting down on Jae's neck, carefully pulling his sweater up and licking the elder's nipples. Jae let the younger's fingers drop out of his mouth to whine. His hands that were resting on Wonpil's bottom, were grabbing to his hair. Pulling it like the sensitive boy he was.

"Do you want to start here? Or movie to the bedroom... You know I have lube and condoms there." Jae sighed and nodded. He could wait a little bit longer... Plus he wasn't the biggest fan of doing it raw- it hurts badly when they did it the first and only time. So badly that it wasn't enjoyable for neither of them. Wonpil placed the last kiss on Jae's nose as he dragged the boy by his collar towards the bedroom.

(=‘ｘ‘=)

"Wonpil," Jae whined, wrapping his arms around Wonpil's neck. The younger smirked, finally they were in a more comfortable spot, not completely squished against the edge of the couch. Here they had the space to move. Jae had tears in his eyes by Wonpil's idea; wearing a butt-plug- Jae's pride went through the drain as Wonpil had pushed the toy into his entrance. There was a tail attached to it- Jae didn't even have time to think of it weirdly because Wonpil was already kissing his neck and collarbones again. But now, with Jae's sweater pulled to the top and Jae's skinny jeans on the bedroom floor, his underwear that was lowered just below his knees, it made him feel unbearably naked. "Pil-ah," he whined another time.

"Jaehyung!" Wonpil's voice was stern, making Jae flinch. "Look at me, okay?" Jae tilted his head back, looking at Wonpil and into his beautiful and stunning eyes. Tears were rolling down his cheeks- he was so aroused and he just needed Wonpil- He needed him now. Wonpil looked with worry at Jae's tears, not understanding the emotion behind them. "Are you okay? What's your colour?"

"G- Green sir..." Jae was deeply embarrassed because he cried; he shouldn’t cry because of something like this. But Wonpil was so sweet and caring that it made him feel safe. "I- I just need you... I need you to be my owner. Make me feel like your pet, okay? I- I just want you so badly..." Wonpil's frown turned into a small smile.

"I understand kitten, I promise I will." Jae hummed and finally, Wonpil's hands gave attention to Jae's dick. Jae buckled his hips immediately at the touch. Wonpil pressed his thumb against Jae's tip and with his other hands, he stroked against the length. Jae moaned, arching his back. One of his hands wrapped around Wonpil, making him go faster. With the other, he pulled at the sheets. "Is that better?"

"Y- Yes! Won- Wonpil- Fuck..." Jae didn't expect Wonpil to put a condom around his dick this fast before taking him inside. But here he was. The younger swallowing hardly around him. Jae whined, cried as he pulled Wonpil's hair. Wonpil played with Jae's balls, swallowing another time. With his tongue, he pressed against Jae's tip. Jae his plumb lips were pressed into a pout because of Wonpil's teasing.

"Don't frown like that." Jae inflated a little as Wonpil went away from his dick. He started to take off his own black jeans, throwing them onto the floor and he took out Jae's plug, the older moaned because of it. His breathing was heavy and Wonpil grabbed a condom and wrapped it around his own dick. "And now, let's see how good you're really are... Pet." Jae's eyes were glassy, looking at Wonpil and nodding. His hair was a mess and the headband was lopsided. Wonpil pressed his lips down on -Jae's forehead while correcting the headband so it was straight on Jae's head.

"Just- Wonpil... Stop the teasing, please!" Jae tugged on Wonpil's shirt. Wonpil parted them, shaking his head. Jae put on his big puppy eyes; he wanted the attention badly.

"Tu-tu... Don't be a bad kitten now, or I'll leave you here blue balled. You know I can do that Jae!" Wonpil flicked the elder's forehead. Jae hummed in response. "You're mine now, and if you want me to make you feel good, you have to be a good kitten. I want you to make zero sounds, unless I ask for it, okay?" Jae nodded. "Good... Colour?"

"Green... Like always." Another flick, before Wonpil, pressed his soft lips against the hurting spot. A little bit of the lip balm stuck to his forehead. It was cherry, Wonpil's favourite. He wears it almost every day unless Jae's being a very -very- good boy. Than he will wear Jae's favourite; raspberries.

"Use your safe word if anything happens, okay?" Jae nodded. Wonpil helped Jae higher his hips, before massaging his entrance with lube and going in with his dick. Jae bit his lip that was finally to start to heal again. Tears sprung in his eyes as Wonpil started to dig deeper. Jae couldn’t help but to touch himself as Wonpil was busy kissing his chest, leaving a trail of blue bruises and marks all behind on his body. Jae tried to buckle his hips on Wonpil's rhythm, but he failed by his stiff muscles. His body wanted to come.

"Wonpil," Jae whispered, voice low and weak as his hands were frantically searching for something to hold. He decided that Wonpil's shoulders looked good enough for that. "I- I'm going to-" Jae couldn't finish his sentence by Wonpil pressing his lips onto Jae's. Jae always had a hard time reaching climax, his medication and he was always anxious about the whole sex-stuff, making it hard for him to reach climax. But his tummy and chest were burning, his heart was beating abnormally fast and Jae's muscles started to tense.

"Wait for a second..." Wonpil helped Jae to pick up his rhythm by moving his hips for him. Jae wrapped his legs around Wonpil's hips. "Yes okay, you can come now..." It took a moment, but Jae let out a whiny moan. His legs fell down beside Wonpil again, cum was dripping down in between his legs. Jae felt heat rushing through his whole body before deep tiredness went over him. Jae sighed deeply and Wonpil laid down beside him. He looked tired too.

"Bath?" Wonpil chuckled, pulling Jae close to him.

"I thought cats didn't like water." Wonpil played with a few strands of Jae's hair, before looking into his deep brown eyes. Jae always had been beautiful; too beautiful. And Wonpil had a weak spot for kitten Jae. "I guess I have to give a bath, right? If you're my pet now... My good, amazing and sweet baby kitten." Jae's cheeks started to heat up.

"Please-" Jae couldn't finish his request, he was too ashamed. Wonpil placed a small peck on Jae's nose.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Will you- Can you please call me that more often?" Wonpil giggled, just like he did when he found Jae in the bathroom this evening. He sat up straight. His eyes were staring lovingly at his boyfriend. He got out of bed, making Jae have to get out too.

"I'll do whatever you want kitten, but let's bath now. We're dirty... And I'm cold." Jae nodded and walked together with Wonpil towards the bathroom where they let the tub get full. Wonpil got a bath bomb that made the water turn purple and smell like lavender. Jae had to admit, he did fell asleep in the tub, wrapped in Wonpil's arms. But how could we ever blame him, when he was comfortable laying on top of his boyfriend with him whispering compliments and calling him kitten into his ear. Anyone would fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :>


End file.
